swtcfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Justifi Order
=History= The downfall of the Jedi At the start of the war between the Republic and he Sith, there where a large amounth of Jedi. Every world in the republic had atleast a couple of jedi. But that didn't last long. The sith had well trained assassins that tracked down the Jedi, they started to weaken the Jedi by eliminating one Jedi at a time. When the war was at its peak, there where only a handfull of Jedi left. Most of them made a agreement, that they would go into hiding. When this order was given by the grandmaster most of the Jedi reacted within a month time. The grandmaster himself, together with most of the council took on the task of finding the sith leaders themselves and take them to justice. In the months that followed most Jedi in hiding where found and killed, but the council did stil remain. Near the end of the war, the council found its way to Korriban, a world that wasn't in the Jedi Libraries History. There they wanted to attack the sith but with little succes, the Sith had been expected there arrival and created a trap. The Jedi walked right into the trap and where captured by surprise. The council members where killed one by one, leaving the Grand Master standing alone at the end. He messaged the last three remaining Jedi council members, who where on a diffrent mission to go into hiding as well. The Grand Master was able to kill several Sith and apprentices before the Grand Sith Master came to the battle field. Together with his three apprentices he came before the Jedi Grand Master. The Jedi Grand Master never stood a chance against the four of them, and he was killed by a final blow of the Grand Sith Master. Rebuilding the order When the Sith war against the Republic finished, the Jedi started to send eachother coded messages. Some never returned from hiding and where pressumed killed. The three remaining council members started to make plans for the arrival of the new Jedi. But because they where low in numbers and could not openly train they had to do it in secret. Some even had the opportunity to find an apprentice. When the Sith started there own war and reduced there own numbers, the Jedi saw an opening. Because the Jedi where still seen as traitors and for the sith as the enemies, they had to find a way to regain status without to many eyes pointed to them. The three remaining council members opened a new kind of training school, where they started there training as normal people. This disguise wasn't easly exposed because many worlds had started training schools because of the lack of security. After carefull planning and good teachings the council members managed to call upon there former students and started the JuO. With the Justifi Order set up, and a few lost members returning, the JuO started reclaiming old worlds. The start to strike back De three remaining council desided that for a good leadership, there was need for a new council. They called upon the returned members to fill up the empty places. Some of the returned members haddend done there full training to become masters but they where now awarded the rank of Junior Council Members. The new council now had 17 members, but didn't have many followers. The Council Senior Council Members *Birek Jarmi, Justifi Grand Master *Jindoiry, Justifi Chief Healer *Wayd Lortar, Justifi Historian Council Members *Aley Mendo, Justifi Lightsaber Instructor *Shandra Ta’tehn, Justifi Battlemaster *Ki Ma Re’o Demo, Justifi Scout *Dembacca, Justifi Guardian *Bandle Diqtou, Justifi Force Instructor *Faypoq lkneu, Justifi Warrior *Orn Free Taa, Justifi Warrior *Bok Badoo Bok, Justifi Healer Junior Council Members *Shendur Mendo, Justifi Knight *Chany Dador, Justifi Knight *Buiyt Ackbar, Justifi Knight *T’em’ek Cham, Justifi Knight *Shiun Meiku, Justifi Knight *Diàn Mosh,' Justifi Knight Healer' The JuO desided to split up the council amoungst the worlds where they would find the best way to train and where they knew they wouldn't attract to much attention just yet. At the diffrent academies they quickly found more students and they doubled there numbers before some academies had even finished building them up. Locations The Justifi Order has several newly build temples, where they train themselves. Most noticable is the Temple at Corelia. Also some older temples are taken back into use, like Dantooine. *Corellia *Coruscant *Dantooine *Felusia *Naboo *Tatooine Forces Besides the council there are around 23 known Justifi and also around the 20 apprentices. Ships 17x Sphix Defence Frigate 60x Kravin Fighter Categorie:Faction